Através dos séculos
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "Depois de tantos anos, era injusto. Tão injusto." GODRIC/ERIC.


******Título:** Através dos séculos.**  
****Autora:** Nanda Magnail.**  
****Censura:** K+.**  
****Nota:** Escrevi a fanfic para a primeira tarefa (Sétimo Círculo, Inveja) do Saint's a Sinner, projeto multi-fandom do fórum 6V, mas acabou não entrando porque o fandom de True Blood não está participando do projeto. De qualquer jeito, a tarefa consistia em criar uma fanfic baseada em uma fic ou ficwriter que você inveje. A ficwriter que eu me inspirei foi a Hiei-and-shino, que tem um estilo de escrita lindo e que sempre me inspira. Eu gostei da fanfic e só por isso mesmo irei postá-la. Ao menos eu tentei, gente, e espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

**ATRAVÉS DOS SÉCULOS**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

**X**

_(existem séculos de fé e amor entre nós)_

**X**

Haviam-lhe dito que Valhala o esperava. Que teria o adeus de um herói. Que tudo ficaria bem.

Por um momento decidiu acreditar, mas já estava na guerra há muito tempo para saber que a morte uma hora ou outra iria alcançá-lo, e talvez a festa com cerveja e mulheres não seria o que encontraria do outro lado.

De qualquer jeito, ele não tinha medo.

**X**

_(pai, irmão, filho)_

**X**

Aconteceu muito rápido. Em menos de segundos seus companheiros haviam sido mortos perante os seus olhos e um anjo banhado de sangue e misericórdia o encontrava em seu leito de morte. Estava fraco demais até para sentir medo.

_É a morte?_, perguntou em um sussurro. _Sou_, respondeu o anjo. _Mas você é apenas um menino_, constatou o moribundo. _Não sou_, disse o anjo com os lábios sujos de sangue. _Meus homens..._, perguntou fechando os olhos, a força aos poucos abandonando o corpo ferido. _Mortos_, disse o anjo sem emoção. _Seu porco_, e o anjo sorriu. Não havia nada para se dizer sobre isso.

_Eu te observei no campo de batalha ontem à noite, nunca vi ninguém lutar como você_, o anjo confessou. _Eu lutaria agora se pudesse_, o anjo deu risada e Eric pôde ver os dentes pontiagudos em seu sorriso. _Eu sei... É lindo_, ele disse. Sabia que não lhe restava muito tempo, mal conseguia se mexer.

_O que você está esperando? Mate-me_. Sentiu o anjo enegrecer sobre si enquanto media as palavras de sua proposta. _Faria companhia à morte? Vagaria comigo pelo mundo, pelas trevas? Vou ensiná-lo tudo o que eu sei. Serei o seu pai, seu irmão, seu filho_, propôs. _E o que eu ganho com isso?_, por que Eric nunca deixaria de ser quem era. _O que você mais ama: a vida_.

_Vida_, e essa foi a sua última sentença como humano.

**X**

_(deixe-me ir)_

**X**

Era injusto. Não havia maneira alguma de aceitar a estupidez de Godric. Depois de tantos anos, era injusto. Tão injusto.

_É insano_, tentou argumentar. _Nossa existência é insana, nós não pertencemos a este lugar_, o anjo da morte disse em todo o seu pesar. _Mas nós estamos aqui!_, gritou com fúria. _Não é certo, nós não somos certos_, o anjo o observava com olhos de decisão. Ambos ignoraram a humana que entrara no terraço. _Você me disse que não existe certo ou errado, apenas sobrevivência e morte_, e Eric tentou, mais uma vez, colocar clareza na loucura. _O que eu disse transformou-se em uma mentira_.

_Eu te manterei vivo a força,_ e aquilo não passava de mais uma tentativa. Já se podia ouvir o tremor em sua voz. _Mesmo que você pudesse, por que seria tão cruel?_, perguntou o anjo com amor.

_Godric, não faça isso_, mais uma tentativa fracassada e o desespero e as lágrimas já se acumulavam em seus olhos. _Por favor, por favor_. E ele implorou, caindo de joelhos perante o criador, pedindo a misericórdia que este lhe ofereceu dois mil anos atrás. _Por favor, Godric,_ e doía.

_Não o deixarei morrer sozinho_, e Eric estava convencido disso. E ele permitiria. Ele devia permitir. _Sim, você vai_, o anjo falou sem piedade. Era cruel, assim como o afago em seus cabelos. _Como o seu criador, eu o ordeno_, e não havia brechas na ordem.

Encararam-se em uma eternidade finita. No adeus não desejado, não houve mais palavras ou abraços de despedida. Apenas o olhar confessando todo o amor e fé entre eles.

Eric deu as costas e deixou Godric entregue a Sookie e sua decisão. Ainda conseguiu ouvi-los mesmo depois de ter saído do telhado.

Não demorou muito para acabar.

* * *

**N/A:** Merece reviews? _Nanda_.


End file.
